


SIN AND LOVE | h.h & k.s

by spearosee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, bxb - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, kpop, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearosee/pseuds/spearosee
Summary: Seungmin was a daisy.Hyunjin was a rose.contains smut and other related things





	SIN AND LOVE | h.h & k.s

** _daisies_ ** _ are innocent, pure flowers. _

_ they are waiting to be picked by someone _

_ who will ruin that innocence. _

** _roses_ ** _ were wild and sexy. _

_ they were the ones who ruin _

_ innocence. _


End file.
